Karaoke apparatuses, which have a function of analyzing singing of a singing person to report a result in addition to a function of playing a karaoke music piece, have been put to practical use. For example, a karaoke apparatus is disclosed, which analyzes formant of a singing voice of the singing person and displays a portrait of a professional singer having a voice similar to that of the singing person (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-56785). The karaoke apparatus includes a database in which formant data of voices of a plurality of professional singers is stored in advance. Formant data obtained by analyzing the singing voice of the singing person is collated with the formant data stored in the database, and a portrait of a professional singer having a high similarity is displayed. Further, the karaoke apparatus is capable of displaying a list of music pieces of the professional singer.
However, the above karaoke apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-56785 has the following problem. The karaoke apparatus merely determines whether or not the voice of the singing person (the formant data) is similar to the voices of the professional singers, which are stored in the database, and does not take into consideration a characteristic (a way) of the singing of the singing person. In other words, only a portrait of a professional singer having a voice similar to that of the singing person, and a list of music pieces of the professional singer are shown, and the shown music pieces are not necessarily easy or suitable for the singing person to sing. For example, the karaoke apparatus cannot show a music piece of a genre at which the singing person is good. Therefore, a feature of the illustrative embodiments is to provide a music displaying apparatus and a computer-readable storage medium storing a music displaying program for analyzing a singing characteristic of the singing person, thereby displaying a music piece and a genre which are suitable for the singing person to sing.
The illustrative embodiments may have the following exemplary features. It is noted that reference numerals and supplementary explanations in parentheses are merely provided to facilitate the understanding of the illustrative embodiments in relation to certain illustrative embodiments.
A first illustrative embodiment may have a music displaying apparatus comprising voice data obtaining means (21), singing characteristic analysis means (21), music piece related information storage means (24), comparison parameter storage means (24), comparison means (21), selection means (21), and displaying means (12, 21). The voice data obtaining means is means for obtaining voice data concerning singing of a user. The voice data obtaining means is means for obtaining voice data concerning singing of a user. The singing characteristic analysis means is means for analyzing the voice data to calculate a plurality of singing characteristic parameters which indicate a characteristic of the singing of the user. The music piece related information storage means is means for storing music piece related information concerning a music piece. The comparison parameter storage means for storing a plurality of comparison parameters, which is to be compared with the plurality of singing characteristic parameters, so as to be associated with the music piece related information. The comparison means for comparing the plurality of singing characteristic parameters with the plurality of comparison parameters to calculate a similarity between the plurality of singing characteristic parameters and the plurality of comparison parameters. The selection means is means for selecting at least one piece of the music piece related information which is associated with a comparison parameter which has a high similarity with the singing characteristic parameter. The displaying means is means for displaying information based on the music piece related information selected by the selection means.
According to an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, it is possible to show to the user information based on the music piece related information, which takes into consideration the characteristic of the singing of the user, for example, information concerning a karaoke music piece suitable for the user to sing, and a music genre suitable for the user to sing.
In another exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the music piece related information storage means stores, as the music piece related information, music piece data for reproducing at least the music piece. The comparison parameter storage means stores, as the comparison parameter, a parameter which indicates a musical characteristic of the music piece so as to be associated with the music piece data. The selection means selects at least one piece of the music piece data which is associated with the comparison parameter which has the high similarity with the singing characteristic parameter. The displaying means shows information of the music piece based on the music piece data selected by the selection means.
According to an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, information of a music piece, such as a karaoke music piece suitable for the user to sing, and the like, can be shown.
In an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the comparison parameter storage means further stores, as the comparison parameter, a parameter which indicates a musical characteristic of the music genre. The music piece related information storage means further stores, as the music piece related information, genre data which indicates a music genre. The music displaying apparatus further comprises music piece genre similarity data storage means (24), and voice genre similarity calculation means (21). The music piece genre similarity data storage means is means for storing music piece genre similarity data which indicates a similarity between the music piece and the music genre. The voice genre similarity calculation means is means for calculating a similarity between the singing characteristic parameter and the music genre. The selection means selects the music piece data based on the similarity calculated by the voice genre similarity calculation means and the music piece genre similarity data stored by the music piece genre similarity data storage means.
In another exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the music piece data includes musical score data for indicating musical instruments used for playing the music piece, a tempo of the music piece, and a key of the music piece. The music displaying apparatus further comprises music piece genre similarity calculation means for calculating a similarity between the music piece and the music genre based on the musical instruments, the tempo and the key which are included in the musical score data.
According to an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, a music piece such as a karaoke music piece, and the like can be shown while a music genre suitable for the characteristic of the singing of the user is taken into consideration.
In an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, each of the plurality of singing characteristic parameters and the plurality of comparison parameters includes a value obtained by evaluating one of accuracy of pitch concerning the singing of the user, variation in pitch, a periodical input of voice, and a singing range.
According to an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the similarity can be calculated more accurately.
In an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the music piece data includes musical score data which indicates musical instruments used for the music piece, a tempo of the music piece, a key of the music piece, a plurality of musical notes which constitute the music piece. The singing characteristic analysis means includes voice volume/pitch data calculation means for calculating, from the voice data, voice volume value data which indicates a voice volume value, and pitch data which indicates a pitch. The singing characteristic analysis means compares at least one of the voice volume value data and the pitch data with the musical score data to calculate the singing characteristic parameter.
According to an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, since the singing voice is analyzed based on a musical score, the voice volume, and the pitch, the characteristic of the singing can be calculated more accurately.
In an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates the singing characteristic parameter based on an output value of a frequency component for a predetermined period from the voice volume value data.
In an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates the singing characteristic parameter based on a difference between a start timing of each musical note of a melody part of a musical score indicated by the musical score data and an input timing of voice based on the voice volume value data.
In an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates the singing characteristic parameter based on a difference between a pitch of a musical note of a musical score indicated by the musical score data and a pitch based on the pitch data.
In an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates the singing characteristic parameter based on an amount of change in pitch for each time unit in the pitch data.
In an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates, from the voice volume value data and the pitch data, the singing characteristic parameter based on a pitch having a maximum voice volume value among voices, a pitch of each of which is maintained for a predetermined time period or more.
In an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates a quantity of high frequency components included in the voice of the user from the voice data, and calculates the singing characteristic parameter based on a calculated result.
According to an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, it is possible to calculate the singing characteristic parameter which more accurately captures the characteristic of the singing of the user.
In another exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the music piece related information storage means stores, as the music piece related information, genre data which indicates at least a music genre. The comparison parameter storage means stores, as the comparison parameter, a parameter which indicates a musical characteristic of the music genre so as to be associated with the music genre. The selection means selects the music genre which is associated with the comparison parameter which has the high similarity with the singing characteristic parameter. The displaying means shows a name of the music genre as information based on the music piece related information.
According to an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, a music genre suitable for the characteristic of the singing of the user can be shown.
In an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the music piece data includes musical score data for indicating musical instruments used for playing the music piece, a tempo of the music piece, and a key of the music piece. The music displaying apparatus further comprises music piece parameter calculation means for calculating, from the musical score data, the comparison parameter for each music piece. The comparison parameter storage means stores the comparison parameter calculated by the music piece parameter calculation means.
In an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, the music piece parameter calculation means calculates, from the musical score data, the comparison parameter based on a difference in pitch between two adjacent musical notes, a position of a musical note within a beat, and a total time of musical notes having lengths equal to or larger than a predetermined threshold value.
According to an exemplary feature of the first illustrative embodiment, even in the case where the user composes a music piece or where a music piece is newly obtained by downloading it from a predetermined server, the self composed music piece or the downloaded music piece is analyzed, thereby producing and storing a comparison parameter. Thus, it is possible to show whether or not even the self-composed music piece or the downloaded music piece is suitable for the characteristic of the singing of the user.
A second illustrative embodiment may have a computer-readable storage medium storing a music displaying program which causes a computer of a music displaying apparatus, which shows a music piece to a user, to function as: voice data obtaining means (S44); singing characteristic analysis means (S45); music piece related information storage means (S65); comparison parameter storage means (S47, S48); comparison means (S49), selection means (S49); and displaying means (S51). The voice data obtaining means is means for obtaining voice data concerning singing of the user. The singing characteristic analysis means is means for analyzing the voice data to calculate a plurality of singing characteristic parameters which indicate a characteristic of the singing of the user. The music piece related information storage means is means for storing music piece related information concerning a music piece. The comparison parameter storage means is means for storing a plurality of comparison parameters, which is to be compared with the plurality of singing characteristic parameters, so as to be associated with the music piece related information. The comparison means is means for comparing the plurality of singing characteristic parameters with the plurality of comparison parameters to calculate a similarity between the plurality of singing characteristic parameters and the plurality of comparison parameters. The selection means is means for selecting at least one piece of the music piece related information which is associated with a comparison parameter which has a high similarity with the singing characteristic parameter. The displaying means is means for displaying information based on the music piece related information selected by the selection means.
The second illustrative embodiment may have the same advantageous effects as those of the first illustrative embodiment.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the music piece related information storage means stores, as the music piece related information, music piece data for reproducing at least the music piece. The comparison parameter storage means stores, as the comparison parameter, a parameter which indicates a musical characteristic of the music piece so as to be associated with the music piece data. The selection means selects at least one piece of the music piece data which is associated with the comparison parameter which has the high similarity with the singing characteristic parameter. The displaying means shows information of the music piece based on the music piece data selected by the selection means.
According to an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the same advantageous effects as those of the second aspect are obtained.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the music piece related information storage means further stores, as the music piece related information, genre data which indicates a music genre. The comparison parameter storage means further stores, as the comparison parameter, a parameter which indicates a musical characteristic of the music genre. The music displaying program further causes the computer of the music displaying apparatus to function as music piece genre similarity data storage means (S63), and voice genre similarity calculation means (S66). The music piece genre similarity data storage means is means for storing music piece genre similarity data which indicates a similarity between the music piece and the music genre. The voice genre similarity calculation means is means for calculating a similarity between the singing characteristic parameter and the music genre. The selection means selects the music piece data based on the similarity calculated by the voice genre similarity calculation means and the music piece genre similarity data stored by the music piece genre similarity data storage means.
According to an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the same advantageous effects as those of the third aspect are obtained.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the music piece data includes musical score data for indicating musical instruments used for playing the music piece, a tempo of the music piece, and a key of the music piece. The music displaying program further causes the computer of the music displaying apparatus to function as music piece genre similarity calculation means (S4) for calculating a similarity between the music piece and the music genre based on the musical instruments, the tempo and the key which are included in the musical score data.
According to an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the same advantageous effects as those of the fourth aspect are obtained.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, each of the plurality of singing characteristic parameters and the plurality of comparison parameters includes a value obtained by evaluating one of accuracy of pitch concerning the singing of the user, variation in pitch, a periodical input of voice, and a singing range.
According to an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the same advantageous effects as those of the fifth aspect are obtained.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the music piece data includes musical score data which indicates musical instruments used for the music piece, a tempo of the music piece, a key of the music piece, a plurality of musical notes which constitute the music piece. The singing characteristic analysis means includes voice volume/pitch data calculation means for calculating, from the voice data, voice volume value data which indicates a voice volume value, and pitch data which indicates a pitch. The singing characteristic analysis means compares at least one of the voice volume value data and the pitch data with the musical score data to calculate the singing characteristic parameter.
According to an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the same advantageous effects as those of the sixth aspect are obtained.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates the singing characteristic parameter based on an output value of a frequency component for a predetermined period from the voice volume value data.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates the singing characteristic parameter based on a difference between a start timing of each musical note of a melody part of a musical score indicated by the musical score data and an input timing of voice based on the voice volume value data.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates the singing characteristic parameter based on a difference between a pitch of a musical note of a musical score indicated by the musical score data and a pitch based on the pitch data.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates the singing characteristic parameter based on an amount of change in pitch for each time unit in the pitch data.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates, from the voice volume value data and the pitch data, the singing characteristic parameter based on a pitch having a maximum voice volume value among voices, a pitch of each of which is maintained for a predetermined time period or more.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the singing characteristic analysis means calculates a quantity of high-frequency components included in the voice of the user from the voice data, and calculates the singing characteristic parameter based on a calculated result.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the music piece related information storage means stores, as the music piece related information, genre data which indicates at least a music genre. The comparison parameter storage means stores, as the comparison parameter, a parameter which indicates a musical characteristic of the music genre so as to be associated with the music genre. The selection means selects the music genre which is associated with the comparison parameter which has the high similarity with the singing characteristic parameter. The displaying means shows a name of the music genre as information based on the music piece related information.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the music piece data includes musical score data for indicating musical instruments used for playing the music piece, a tempo of the music piece, and a key of the music piece. The music displaying program further causes the computer of the music displaying apparatus to function as music piece parameter calculation means (S3) for calculating, from the musical score data, the comparison parameter for each music piece. The comparison parameter storage means stores the comparison parameter calculated by the music piece parameter calculation means.
In an exemplary feature of the second illustrative embodiment, the music piece parameter calculation means calculates, from the musical score data, the comparison parameter based on a difference in pitch between two adjacent musical notes, a position of a musical note within a beat, and a total time of musical notes having lengths equal to or larger than a predetermined threshold value.
According to the second illustrative embodiment, a music piece and a music genre, which are suitable for a singing characteristic of the singing person, can be shown.